


Love Unfolds

by metvigo



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metvigo/pseuds/metvigo
Summary: Lon'qu is forced to confront his gynophobia head on when he begins to feel stirrings for his charge, Lissa.





	Love Unfolds

Lissa sat against a tree, frowning, "Lon'qu, I'm bored."

Lon'qu sighed, continuing to sharpen his sword.  
"Let's talk!" Lissa suggested, "Get to know one another."  
"Very well," he grumbled. She beamed.  
"Have you ever been with a woman?" she chirped.  
Lon'qu started at the question, his eyebrows furrowed, and he let out an annoyed grunt. After a pause, "What do you think?"  
She stared at him with her head cocked for a minute. He felt her gaze bare into him, but kept his head down.  
"No, I don't think so," she decided.  
He blushed and hated himself for it. He turned to her, annoyed, and asked without thinking, "Have you ever been with a man?"  
She gave a half smile and quipped back, "What do you think?"   
He scrutinized her face for a second, noticing her expectant blue eyes, and smiling mouth. He shrugged gruffly, blushing, turning back to his work. They sat in silence momentarily, then,  
"I haven't. But I've kissed boys before," she piped up.   
Lon'qu did not make any acknowledgement that he heard her.  
"Have you kissed anyone before?"  
Lon'qu ignored her, but she saw his brows furrow.  
"Oh, is the conversation over now? Very well."

_Lissa. Too curious for her own good. It will get her in trouble someday,_ thought Lon'qu. Protecting this fiery little miss was not his favorite job to date, but, of course, he would do anything for Chrom. Even if it meant blundering through the inappropriate questioning by his sister. Besides being uncomfortable, the job was not particularly taxing, which allowed a lot of one-on-one time for him and his charge.

"Lon'qu, I was wondering. Don't get mad or anything, but I just want to know. Do you masturbate?"

Lon'qu snapped his head up at her. "WHAT?!" he said, blushing and furious.

"You know, touch yourself?"

"I know what masturbating is. This is wildly inappropriate."

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you are no fun. Everyone masturbates. I was wondering, though... Since you are scared of women, do you think of them when you masturbate?"

"I'm not scared of women. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Barely."

Lon'qu sighed very deeply and said, "I don't think about women."

Lissa's eyes widened. "Men, then?"

Lon'qu glared at her, "No, that's not what I meant! I don't think about anybody. It's a stress relief thing. I... find I can... focus better afterwards."

Lissa looked surprised, "Oh, Lon'qu, you are missing out. It's so much better when you can focus on a fantasy!"

Lon'qu shrugged. There was a long silence, where Lon'qu returned back to his work. Finally, Lissa piped up, "You could think about me, if you wanted to.... I've thought about you."

Lon'qu's face blushed at her confession, and he felt his cock twitch. He ignored it and pretended to not hear her. A thought entered his head of beautiful, passionate Lissa, rubbing herself at the thought of him. His pants tightened further and he repositioned himself to ensure she would not notice. He tried to think of other things, focus on the blade against whetstone, but thoughts of her hair wildly spread out across her pillow, fingers moving deftly across her slick nethers, legs shaking with release, his name possibly on her lips as she breaks apart.

He mentally shook himself away from his depravity. What was wrong with him? He was sworn to protect her and here he was taking gratification in something that she confided in him. No. He tried his best to act as though he truly did not hear Lissa's proclamation and treated her as normally as he could the rest of the day. She was bubbly as usual, with no trace of the upset he had feared.

Lon'qu laid in bed, trying to sleep. The idleness allowed thoughts of Lissa to enter his head. He'd try to shove them out. Completely inappropriate. Chrom's sister. But she had given him permission to think of her that way, hadn't she? Perhaps he could allow himself to indulge in this one time to get it out of his system. After forgiving himself for what he was about to do, his cock almost immediately sprang to life.

He put his hand around it, stroking up and down as he imagined Lissa's soft moans as she stroked herself under her skirts. He thought of her reaching up to grasp at her own breasts as she imagined him... What was she imagining? His body? His...cock? Him making love to her? He shuddered. The thought was more than he was comfortable with, so he returned to thoughts of her pleasuring herself. Her hair flying around her, her back arching with pleasure. Her wet heat aching as she slid her fingers inside of it, imagining it was his cock.

Without warning, his body convulsed and his orgasm took him. His whole body buzzed as Lissa's face swam in his thoughts. After the pleasure subsided, he laid in the dark, one hand sticky, his heart pounding, his ears ringing, and a feeling of guilt deep in his stomach.

Lon'qu woke up and got ready for his day. He had a lot of thoughts rushing through his head, none of which he particularly wanted to focus on. He went out to meet Lissa for breakfast as they so often did. He was not ready to face her.

"Good morning, Lon'qu!" Lissa piped as usual, "How are you--" She abruptly stopped. She grabbed his arm, searing it with fire and whispered at him, "You imagined me, didn't you?" Her tone was not accusatory, but delighted.

"No, of course not," he lied.

"Then why are you so red? Why can't you look at my eyes?"

Lon'qu turned to look at her blue eyes and blushed harder. Curse this woman.

Lissa beamed further, "How was it? Was it better? I told you it would be."

Lon'qu knew not what to say, and just shrugged, walking ahead of her.

Behind him, she spun around, hands clenched against her chest in delight.

Lon'qu was frustrated with himself. How had he allowed this situation to spiral as it did? He felt like a teenager again, thinking of nothing but soft breasts and bouncing blonde pigtails. While masturbation had previously allowed him to clear his thoughts, this was no longer the case. Even immediately following his orgasm, his thoughts continued to focus on Lissa and wondering when he could take his cock into his hand again. He twirled his sword in front of him and to the back. He felt slower than usual. This would not do.

"Lon'qu! There you are," he heard Lissa call. He felt his heart began to race. This was normal for him around women, but he thought perhaps this time it was for other reasons.

Lissa bounded over to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

Lon'qu felt himself grimace and didn't turn to face her. "Just practicing."

"Your form looks pretty good."

"Are you flirting with me?" Lon'qu blurted and immediately regretted it. How did this girl cause him to forget himself?

Lissa laughed, a beautiful, tinkling sound. "No, but I'm sure I could come up with something."

Lon'qu turned to her and found himself smiling, "Not necessary."

"What a shame," Lissa responded, beaming.

Lon'qu's smile suddenly faltered.

Lissa's eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"It's really inappropriate for us to be talking like this. I work for your brother. My oath is first and foremost for your protection."

Lissa took a step towards him. "You seem to be doing a very good job, as I am still alive."

"That's not what I mean."

Lissa cocked her head, looking up at him under her eyelashes, "What, am I distracting you?"

Lon'qu huffed, annoyed, "Please stop."

Lissa's eyes blazed, "I know you like me, Lon'qu. I know you want to kiss me. You want to feel me and you want me to feel you. Even now, you're looking at my mouth."

Lon'qu's eyes flashed dangerously to her eyes and away from the mouth that he was, in fact, looking at, "Don't you dare tell me what I want. You know nothing about me."

Lissa did not back away, but said nothing further.

Lon'qu held her eyes for a moment longer.

"Ke'ri," he finally said.

"Who is that?"

"A girl who died because of me!"

"What?" Lissa said, shocked. Lon'qu continued to hold her eyes. Lissa looked away, "I don't believe you."

"It's true. She was killed protecting me as a child and I have nightmares about it every night. I will not have your death on my conscience as well."

Lon'qu walked around a stunned Lissa and away.

Things had changed between them. Lissa was no longer a bubbly delight. She smiled much less. Lon'qu was continually dour, so no one noticed a change in him. Lissa no longer recounted tales of her youth or asked him probing questions. She seemed to view him as part of the shadows. Never acknowledging him. Always keeping a distance between them. Lon'qu supposed this was for the best, and probably a relief from the closeness she had been exhibiting as of late. This was his punishment for almost letting a woman into his life, and he would accept his atonement.

Although he was atoning in spirit, his body was not yet ready to catch up. Laying in bed, Lon'qu replayed his conversations with Lissa in his head. Oh, how he had taken them for granted. Thinking of her laugh, her bright eyes, her light, floral scent. The wisps of memories he clung to were enough to get him rock hard again. He continued to spend himself every night, mind clouded with images of her. He did notice an unexpected result from thinking of Lissa before sleep: The nightmares stayed away.

He wondered if she was thinking of him like he was thinking of her, but he was sure she no longer was. In fact, he had seen her flirting with Vaike earlier that evening around the fire, right before she announced she was going to the baths. Vaike. The fool. Lon'qu's mind rebelliously turned to thoughts of sweet Lissa pleasuring herself in the bath to thoughts of Vaike and his blood boiled. He needed to take a walk. Now. He grabbed his sword and headed into the night.

He walked through the camp, and spotted a patch of yellow in the dark. Lissa, returning from the baths. She should not be out alone, he thought angrily. He stood in the shadows, making sure she made it to her tent safely. Suddenly, he heard a crack from nearby. He closed the distance between himself and Lissa and brought her to the ground. He felt a sharp pang in his left side and heard her soft gasp. Looking down, he saw an arrow sticking out of him. Shallow. He sharply pulled it out, and made his way to its source. 

Two men crowded behind a bush, looking like they had just seen a ghost when he burst through the foliage. Lon'qu suddenly saw red. With two strokes of his sword, the would-be assassins were dead. Adrenaline coursing through him, he went back to where Lissa was sitting on the ground where he left her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, rushing to him. She saw blood trickling down his side and began pulling a Vulneary out of her pockets, her hands shaking and her eyes filling with tears.

Lon'qu grabbed her wrists to stop her. She gasped, and looked up at him.

He quickly bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Lissa made a small sound, and melted into him. He quickly broke apart from her and released her wrists, then turned and walked away without a word. 

Lon'qu walked immediately back to his tent, his head swirling with what had happened. He had kissed her. He kissed a woman. Him. Lon'qu. Shared an intimate moment with a woman. And he hadn't been scared. He was scared now, however. What did this mean? He eliminated the assassins. Was he freed from his duty? He was quickly reminded that there were two dead bodies in the bushes near camp that needed removed. He laid in bed and lightly traced his lips with a finger. He closed his eyes and tried to relive Lissa's kiss. Had he really done that? Had it really happened? His mouth felt warm and tingly. Her lips were so perfect and full and soft. He found himself smile as he fleetingly entertained the thought of her lips elsewhere on his body. He shook the thought away. He was certain that was not how a proper man kisses a woman. He practically forced himself on her. Oh, god. He should apologize...

At first daylight, Lon'qu tried to find Lissa. He had to apologize for his behavior, and then they could part ways. She had her sights set on Vaike now, and he was gentleman enough to respect that.

He saw Lissa walking out of her tent and made a beeline towards her.

"Lissa?" he began tentatively.

"Oh, hello," she responded cordially, if maybe a bit formally, "How is your side?"

"Oh, um, fine," Lon'qu responded. In all honesty, he hadn't really noticed it since he removed the arrow. "Can I, um, talk to you?"

"That doesn't sound like you," she responded with a smile.

Lon'qu began walking and Lissa followed. When they were away from the camp and out of ear shot, Lon'qu began. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What I did last night day was....inexcusable... and I apologize for my inappropriate behavior."

She stared at him. "I don't understand."

"I should not have forced myself on you the way I did."

She looked confused, then smiled. She closed the distance between them. His gut told him to back away, but he didn't want to. She snaked her arms around his neck, and he instinctively put his hands at her waist. His heart was racing wildly as she got up on tiptoes and pulled him lightly with her arms down to her level. She pressed her lips against his and he let himself fall into her kiss.

He could not believe what was happening. His heart was beating too fast. With every swipe of her lips, he felt himself getting dizzy. He felt one of her hands wind into his hair, and a small sound came out of his throat. He felt his cock getting hard, and broke away from her.

She looked back, surprised and flushed with her lips parted, "Are you okay?"

"I have an erection," he blurted out.

She laughed once aloud. "Good," she said and returned to his lips once more.

This time, she seemed more confident, her body pressed impossibly close against him, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He allowed it, and felt the softness of her tongue enter. He had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted this to last forever. Her floral scent surrounded him and he felt more alive than he ever did with his sword in his hand.

Things between Lissa and Lon'qu changed in a wonderful way. When they were together, Lon'qu was quick to smile and laugh. He tried to hide this change when he was around the others, but with Lissa, his heart felt so light, her smiles were infectious. When they were alone, they shared kisses, talked about their pasts, futures, ideologies, held hands, and generally connected in ways Lon'qu did not think one could connect with another person. Lissa even asked about Ke'ri again. Lon'qu told her everything. She held him and told him it wasn't his fault, but some scars never truly heal, and Lon'qu is sure this is one of them. Knowing that Lissa does not blame him made him feel better, as though her purity could balm his sinful past. Lon'qu reflected on this as he sat on a rock, while Lissa picked flowers in the shade.

"Let's go for a swim!" she declared.

"I don't really swim," Lon'qu responded.

"Oh, but it is so hot out. Please?"

"You can swim. I can watch from the shade."

"And miss seeing you with your shirt off? I don't think so."

Lon'qu felt himself blush. He was getting more comfortable with Lissa's closeness and flirting, but her attention still sometimes embarrassed him.

They walked to the edge of the brook. Lissa slipped off her boots, and pulled her dress over her head, leaving just her chemise and underthings. The thin fabric of her chemise revealed the outline of her figure in the sun. She was not buxom, but petite and round in all the right places. Lon'qu stared at her, his mouth dry.

Lissa looked back at him, gauging his reaction and seeming pleased by it. "Your turn!" she called to him.

After hesitating a moment, Lon'qu pulled his boots, pants, and tunic off and laid them on the ground. He felt an overwhelming urge to cross his arms over his chest, but resisted. He looked to Lissa, and her expression caught him off-guard. She was staring at him, slightly agape, and he saw a slight shiver go down her.

Lon'qu found himself smiling. He ran to Lissa, threw an arm around her waist, and carried her into the water. She was giggling and shouting wildly.

The two of them plunged into the water. Lissa came to the surface, splashing Lon'qu, and Lon'qu scooped her into his arms. He planted his mouth against hers and she smiled into his kiss. Under the water, she brought his hand to her breast. His palm enveloped the small mound. He massaged it, delighting in the softness. He felt her hand graze along his shaft and he jumped.

"We should probably get going," Lon'qu blurted. Setting Lissa back into the water, he made his way quickly to the shore, the cold air helping to calm his throbbing erection. He began getting dressed, when Lissa emerged from the water, following him with a pout. 

She looked every part of an exotic water nymph. Her thin chemise, now wet, clung to her body, hugging every curve and revealing the rosy hue of her erect nipples and the dark triangle between her legs. Her hair was plastered down and rivulets of water glistened along her arms and legs. Lon'qu was frozen in place. 

Lissa walked up to him and grabbed his tunic out of his hand, letting it fall back to the ground. She grabbed his hand and led him to a more private location, behind a nearby tree. She began kissing him, and Lon'qu's veins hummed. He pressed her back against the tree, devouring her with his mouth. His hands returned to her breasts, kneading them and skimming his thumbs over her hard nipples. She was clinging to him wildly, making delicious little moaning sounds and running her hands over his chest and arms. Lon'qu moved his head lower, kissing along her neck.

"You are so beautiful," she said to him.

Lon'qu brought his head up to look into her eyes, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

Lissa reached down and pulled her chemise over her head. Lon'qu stared at her exposed perfection and brought his mouth down to her breast. Her skin tasted like sunshine, and her nipple pebbled in his mouth. She made a mewing sound as he laved his tongue around it. He turned to the other breast to give it attention. He felt her small hand reach down again to his shaft and, this time, he allowed her to explore him through his smallclothes. Her hand was so warm and inviting and his cock was at the mercy of her curious strokes. He felt tension building in him..

"Take me," he heard her whisper in his ear. He almost spent himself at the desperate breathiness in her voice. He reached his hands down to cup her firm, rounded bottom. He lifted her closer to him and she wound her arms around his neck. Her legs parted for him welcomingly and he fit snugly between them. Their underwear was the only separation between them and he could feel the heat of her core against his cock. 

His sweet, beautiful Lissa. His warm, passionate princess. 

Lon'qu broke apart from Lissa.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked.

"We can't do this."

"What?" 

"You are a princess. A royal princess. I was asked to protect you and here I am, attempting to deflower you in the woods, like some pervert."

"It's okay. I really don't mind," Lissa said hurriedly, continuing to cling to him. 

"No," Lon'qu said, setting her more fully on the ground, "I want you, of course, but not like this."

Lissa pouted at him, "I don't appreciate everyone treating me like I'm some delicate, hopeless little girl or putting me onto some pedestal because I have royal blood. I'm still just a person," Her expression softened and she purred, "A regular woman who wants to make love to you."

Lon'qu's heart jumped at her voicing her desires and he couldn't help smiling at her impassioned speech.

"Yes, of course. I know what a vibrant, strong, beautiful woman you are," he placated, taking her hand in his.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Say it."

"I promise," Lon'qu confirmed, "But, remember you are not the only one who here who has not been sexually compromised. If not for you, princess, perhaps you can humor me by giving me more than a quick romp between a tree for my first time."

Lissa blushed, "Oh, right. Sorry. I had not thought about it that way."

"It's alright," Lon'qu said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Lon'qu turned from her and went to gather his clothes, but Lissa grabbed his forearm.

"You know, Lon'qu. There are other things we could do other than sex."

Lon'qu looked at her curiously, "Oh?"

"I could touch myself and you could touch yourself...together."

Lon'qu thought this didn't sound particularly romantic, but he was aroused enough to think this was a good idea. He nodded at her.

Lissa slumped down onto the grass, and put her hand in her drawers and began a rhythmic stroking. Lon'qu's was mistaken. His body found this very romantic. He sat down as well. He was not sure if he shoould bring his penis out or not. He decided to stroke himself over his smallclothes. He watched the Lissa from his dreams, touching herself while looking at him with her big, blue eyes. Her eyes were fixated on his tented pants and the movement of his hand. He watched the movement of her breasts from her hand's efforts. She began making small throaty noises. He felt his breathing shorten. She clenched her eyes tight and increased the speed of her hand. Lon'qu felt himself approaching his orgasm. He continued stroking himself, and heard Lissa cry out, her legs shaking as her orgasm took her. Lon'qu's quickly followed, and he felt his ejaculate coat the inside of his underwear. Sticky and warm, he felt a touch of regret from not freeing himself before he came, but he felt deeply satisfied seeing Lissa laying down satiated, her chest quickly rising and falling. Lon'qu and Lissa stood, her gaze falling to the darkened front of his underwear. She blushed slightly, but made no comment. She caught his eyes and smiled at him. They wordlessly gathered their clothes and dressed, and held hands back to the camp, parting with a kiss.

In the dark of night, Lon'qu laid in his bed, thinking about the incredible experience he had today with Lissa. He smiled more today than he perhaps had ever before. As he was drifting to sleep, he sensed movement and his eyes opened in the darkness. He heard footsteps outside his tent. He reached for the small kaiken he kept next to his bed. The light of a lantern bobbed near his tent, and as it approached, he was able to see Lissa's small figure illuminated through the cloth of his tent. He smiled to himself and put the knife back. Lissa blew out the lantern, and unlaced the opening to his tent.

"Hello, Lissa," he whispered in the dark. She jumped in surprise.

"Damn your keen sense of hearing!" she pouted, but them came to his bed and sat at the foot. "Can I join you?"

Lon'qu smiled, and pulled back the covers so she could join him. She was in her nightgown and curled against his bare chest. He stroked her hair in the darkness, as she traced idle circles on his chest with her finger. 

"I suppose you know why I'm here," she said quietly.

"I would never presume."

"I am here to make love to you."

Lon'qu could not help smiling at her directness, "I am a lucky man."

"Is this... um.... romantic and, er, proper enough for you?"

Lon'qu laughed. "What is more romantic than a beautiful woman coming to me in the middle of the night? I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

Lissa seemed annoyed, "I can make my own decisions, Lon'qu. I would not have asked you if I did not want it. And what I want is you."

Lon'qu smiled at her in the dark, and brought her to him for a kiss. The darkness seemed to heighten all of his senses. His body was hyper aware of hers. Every inch of where their skin touched seemed to burn into his blood. Almost instantly, his cock hardened with the taste of her mouth. He broke apart from her, and she grumbled from the loss of contact. He lit the lantern by his bed and a fresh glow illuminated the tent. Lon'qu's eyes adjusted and he saw Lissa's beautiful face flushed and eager. 

Lissa sat up, pulling her nightgown over her head. She got up and slowly lowered her drawers, revealing herself to him. Lon'qu's eyes skirted over her face, down to her pert breasts and the triangle of curls between her legs that were framed by her rounded hips. Lon'qu got out of the bed, as well, and took off his trousers. Lissa and Lon'qu stared at one another, taking in their differences. Lissa came towards Lon'qu and put her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a searing kiss.

Nothing lay between them for the first time, and Lissa's body melded perfectly against Lon'qu's hard muscle. He brushed his tongue against her lips, and she opened to him eagerly. Their tongues explored one another. Not realizing it, Lissa had steered Lon'qu back to the bed. She laid down, and brought Lon'qu on top of her. Positioning himself on his forearms, as to not crush her with his weight, he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck. He felt her small hands roving over his back and buttocks. He filled his hand with her breast, feeling the soft roundness. He kneaded it in his palm and Lissa made a small noise in the back of her throat. He ran a finger over the rosy bud, and felt it harden beneath his ministrations. She arched into his touch, and he brought his mouth down to taste her. Suckling her gently, he moved his hand down her curves until he reached her small bottom. He clutched it towards him, and he felt his hardness against the apex of her thighs. She moaned, as she ground against him. He dared his fingers forward and ran a finger down her opening. He could feel her wetness, and a primal satisfaction filled him. Lon'qu slid a finger to her entrance and gently probed and she opened to his touch. As he filled her slickness with his finger, he felt the muscles contract inside of her. He ached to fill her with his cock. Her small hand grasped his member and began to stroke it lightly. Lon'qu smiled as he felt her imitating the strokes she had witnessed earlier that day. He heard his own groans fill the space.

Lissa brought her hands to Lon'qu's face and held him to look into his eyes.

"Lon'qu."

"Lissa?"

"I love you."

Lon'qu felt his chest tighten at her words, like his very heart was reaching out to hers. Lon'qu, of course, loved Lissa. She knew more about him than anyone and yet, despite his demons, she still cared for him. Lon'qu had never imagined having the love of a woman, and now that it was before him, he was unsure that he believed it. If only she has said so when they were not naked and aroused in his small bed. He swallowed. Perhaps he did not believe her. But the next words he said rang true from his soul.

"I love you, Lissa."

She kissed him with fervor, spreading herself open further to him. He positioned himself at her slick entrance and carefully attempted to breach her. Inch by slow inch, he slowly teased his way into her, trying to be as gentle as he could. She pulled at his hips, encouraging him to enter her more fully. When he was sheathed within her, she clenched around him, her hands clutching his biceps. He had never felt anything more blissful and let out a haggard breath. So perfectly warm and soft and tight and wet and inviting, he let himself stay there, hugged within her channel.

"Are you okay?" Lon'qu asked.

"I'm fine," Lissa responded, wrapping her arms more fully around him.

Lon'qu allowed Lissa to take the lead and when she began to wiggle under him, he pulled back to thrust into her once more. She met his thrust and the delicious friction made him shudder. They began to make love, kissing and touching as their bodies connected over and over. Lon'qu felt himself approaching his climax, and tried to stave it off. Lissa's hand came between them and she began to stroke herself as he moved within her. The pressure was too much. With a guttural groan, Lon'qu's vision went black as his orgasm hit. As he spent himself inside of her, Lissa's fingers began a fury that caused her to throw her head back and moan, as her orgasm crested over her.

Lon'qu rode out the spasms of her body and once they were sated, he rolled off of Lissa and pulled her into his side. She curled up to him, and he felt his cum dribbling out of her onto his leg. There would be time to clean up later. For now, she was his and he would hold onto her with everything he had.

[](http://www.avg.com/email-signature?utm_medium=email&utm_source=link&utm_campaign=sig-email&utm_content=webmail) | Virus-free. [www.avg.com](http://www.avg.com/email-signature?utm_medium=email&utm_source=link&utm_campaign=sig-email&utm_content=webmail)  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fan fiction.


End file.
